IPS: Ilmu Pengetahuan SpecialShipping
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Specialshipping, dalam segi pengetahuan. Mari belajar SpecialShipping dengan guru paling berkomppeten di bidangnya, Blue! Main Pairing: Specialshipping. Pairing lain-lain: OldRivalShipping, MangaQuestShipping, FranticShipping, CommonerShipping, AgencyShipping, CorruptedShipping, LaverreShipping, dan DualRivalShipping (mungkin nambah lagi :v)
1. Fisika

**Regulus White Dwarf kembali lagi. Setelah melakukan beberapa penelitian, aku memutuskan untuk menjadikan Blue menjadi guru untuk Dexholder yang lain.**

 **Blue: "Makasih banget, Reg!"**

 **Walau sebenarnya aku agak curiga dengannya... tahu sendiri kan?**

 **Dan Blue akan menjadi guru kalian juga para pembaca dalam pelajaran terbaru yang diterapkan di planet tak jelas ini.**

 **IPS: Ilmu Pengetahuan SpecialShipping**

 **Sayangnya, karena kecurigaanku itulah yang membuat Blue hanya bisa menjadi guru selama seminggu.**

 **Untuk beberapa hal... latar di SMA. Bayangkan saja SMA-mu. Waktu, sesaat setelah pelajaran berakhir.**

 **Pairing: SpecialShipping (RedxYellow), dengan OldrivalShipping, MangaquestShipping, FranticShipping, CommonerShipping, AgencyShipping, DualrivalShipping, CorruptedShipping, dan LaverreShipping terdeteksi.**

 **Senin, Fisika**

Gold's POV

"Demikianlah pelajaran kita hari ini tentang Hukum Newton. Jangan lupa untuk mengumpulkan pekerjaan rumah minggu depan. Selamat pagi semuanya," kata profesor tua kakeknya temanku itu.

Akhirnya, pelajaran fisikanya selesai. Bosan aku dengan cara ajar Pak Tua Oak itu. Jadi untuk menghilangkan kepenatanku, aku lebih baik menggoda _nya_ lagi aaahhh...

" _Woy, cewek seriusnya kebablasan, ngapain_?" tanyaku, tepat di sampingku. Aku lihat dia dengan seragam sekolah yang entah kenapa kalau dia yang pakai, rasanya aku mau mimisan!

Tapi belum membayangkan jauh-jauh, aku sudah dipukul pakai buku. Tepat di kepala.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menganggu? Aku sedang menyicil PR-nya disini, agar aku bisa membantu Prof. Oak lagi di lab," kata si _cewek seriusnya kebablasan_.

"Alamakkk... perasaan masih minggu depan, kenapa _gak_ santai sedikit?" tanyaku. Dengan tatapan sinisnya, dia menunjukkanku sesuatu.

"Kau lihat saja si Cheren, dia malah sedang membuat proyek untuk lomba pemograman minggu depan," lalu aku melihatnya sedang mengetik sesuatu di komputer jinjingnya.

Ya, kalau dilihat-lihat, memang kelasku itu beragam. Dari semua 22 orang sekelas, ada yang _pinternya_ kebangetan. Ada yang kuatnya kebangetan, ada yang cantiknya kebangetan, termasuk yang ada di sampingku ini.

JANGAN BILANG SIAPA-SIAPA!

Ada yang diamnya kebangetan, bahkan ada yang _dense_ -nya kebangetan. Ya, itu si temanku, si Red _The Champion of Kanto_ ini. Makanya sebelum jamnya Pak Tua Oak itu tadi, dan saat Red tak ada, si ratu _blackmail_ itu mengumpulkan kita semua.

 _Flashback, 100 menit yang lalu_

" _Kak Blue, kau tak perlu lakukan ini!" seru si gadis topi jerami yang duduk di kursi sampingnya si_ dense _ini. Blue yang ada di sampingnya langsung geleng-geleng kepala dan maju ke depan kelas._

" _Teman-teman! Aku minta perhatiannya_ dong _!" seru Blue. Langsung semuanya menoleh ke Blue, termasuk aku._

" _Ada apa, Blue? Ada hal pentingkah?" tanya Wally. Ya... menurutku dia tak terlalu populer, kalau dibandingkan denganku, hehehe..._

" _Ahh, mungkin ada pesta lagi, bosan aku..." kata Emerald. Hhehehe, kecil..._

" _Gadis si**an," kata Green, lalu dia dipelototi Silver._

" _Apa lagi?" tanya Green._

" _Tak ada!" judes Silver. Selalu begitu. Lalu Blue bicara lagi._

" _Aku mau latihan jadi guru!" serunya._

 _Langsung seluruh kelas jadi sunyi senyap sepi. Semua terlihat kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Blue tadi, bahkan..._

" _Huh? Kau ingin latihan jadi guru, Kak Blue?" tanya Cheren, mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputernya._

" _Ya. Da kalian harus ikut perintahku! Aku punya rencana," kata Blue. Waduh, bencana ini kalau sampai kami semua menolak idenya Blue._

" _Rencana apa lagi? Pokoknya kalau itu berarti aku harus memakai pakaian perempuan manis itu, aku tak mau!" seru Sapphire dari belakang._

 _"Oh, tenang saja, semuanya tetap dengan pakaian biasa kok. Aku hanya akan belajar menjelaskan pelajaran dengan caraku sendiri," kata Blue._

" _Kuharap caramu tidak membuat bajuku kotor kalau sekali-kali pulpenku terjatuh," kata Ruby._

" _PAKAIAN TERUS YANG KAU PIKIR! TAK BISAKAH KAU MEMIKIRKAN YANG LAIN!?" seru Sapphire, lagi._

" _Contohnya?" tanya Ruby dengan wajah nakal. Itu membuat Sapphire tak berkutik dan tersipu. Jadi begitu ya cara menenangkan barbar? Hmmm..._

" _Pelajarannya biasa, dengan sedikit bumbu spesial," kata Blue._

" _Seperti apa?" tanya Pearl._

 _"Seperti mi yang diberi irisan bawang putih mungkin," kata Diamond, dan langsung saja acara manzai-nya pindah ke kelas. Pearl memukul pipi Diamond dengan keras dan semuanya jadi tertawa. Termasuk orang terkaya di kelas, Nona Platinum Berlitz. Ayolah, kau tak perlu dipanggil nona di sini._

" _Makanan terus yang dipikirkan orang itu, tapi peran mereka keren juga," kata White._

" _Bumbunya seperti apa? Lihat saja nanti," kata Blue._

 _Flashback_ selesai.

Yellow's POV

 _Kak Blue, kumohon, jangan!_

"Yellow, aku maju sekarang ya?" tanya Kak Blue. Dia sudah siap untuk maju dengan materi yang kulihat alakadarnya.

"Tapi jangan bilang tentang 'itu' ya, Kak Blue... kumohon..." aku merengek...

 _Aku tahu ide aslinya. Seharusnya aku tak curhat dengan Kak Blue..._

 _Flashback, kemarin Minggu_

" _Begitu, Kak Blue. Aku suka Kak Red tapi aku... aku..." lalu Kak Blue tersenyum padaku sambil berkata_

" _Tenang saja, Yellow-ku sayang, Red akan jadi milikmu. Akan kubuat dia sadar. Tenang saja..."_

 _Flashback_ selesai.

Dan lamunanku membuatku terlambat menghentikan Kak Blue untuk maju ke depan kelas.

"Selamat pagi, teman-teman. Sekarang kita akan belajar tentang Hukum Newton," sambil menulis di papan tulis.

"Kita tahu ada 3 hukum dalam Hukum Newton. Dalam penerapannya, juga bisa diterapkan bukan hanya di dalam fisika, namun juga dalam kehidupan sehari-hari," kata Kak Blue.

"Bisa dijelaskan, Blue?" tanya Crystal. Senyum jahat Kak Blue muncul seketika itu juga.

 _Oh, tidak, JANGAN, KAK BLUE!_

"Akan kuambil contoh. Hukum Ketiga Newton berbunyi 'Jika suatu benda memberikan gaya pada benda kedua, maka dari benda kedua akan memberikan gaya pada benda pertama tadi sama besar dengan arah berlawanan'," kata Kak Blue.

"Lalu di dunia nyatanya apa samanya?" tanya Lack-Two.

"Analoginya, jika seorang gadis cantik, cerdas, dan baik mencium seorang laki-laki ganteng, keren, dan kuat, maka laki-laki itu akan menciumnya balik," kata Kak Blue, lalu dia menatapku.

"Aku benar kan, Yellow?" tanya Kak Blue tiba-tiba, cukup untuk membuat pipiku memerah panas.

"Yellow, kau tak apa-apa? Kau demam?" tanya orang yang ada di sampingku, orang yang kubicarakan tadi.

"AHHHAAHH... aku tak apa-apa, Kak Red, hanya, panas di sekitar sini," kataku sambil menggerakkan tanganku, semoga bisa meyakinkan Kak Red. Lalu Kak Blue tiba-tiba memanggilku.

"Yellow, coba kau jawab pertanyaan ini," lalu aku melihat ke papan tulis. Pertanyaannya seperti ini.

"Ada seorang gadis yang hampir saja jatuh, tapi untung saja ada laki-laki yang menolongnya agar tak jatuh. Dari sudut pandang Hukum Ketiga Newton, manakah yang merupakan pasangan aksi-reaksi?"

"Ayo maju ke depan, Yellow," kata Kak Blue. Lalu perlahan aku maju. Masih dengan rasa malu yang teramat sangat, aku menjawab pertanyaan itu. Awalnya aku membuat garis tanda itu adalah dinding atas. Lalu dengan kapur merah, aku membuat garis yang mengumpamakan kalau laki-laki itu menarik gadis itu. Dengan kapur kuning, aku membuat kotak yang mempresentasikan gadis itu. Saat aku baru tahu...

 _Gadis itu aku, dan laki-laki itu Kak Red..._

Blue's POV

'Wah, manjur caraku. Oke, tahap berikutnya,' pikirku, melihat Yellow kaku di tempat saat tahu maksudku.

"Umm... mungkin Red bisa membantu?" tanyaku. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, Red maju.

'Wah, manjur caraku,'

Red's POV

"Hei, Yellow. Ada masalah?" tanyaku. Aku hanya bisa melihat sedikit wajahnya karena dia menunduk sangat dalam.

"Umm... entah... " kata Yellow. Lalu aku melihat soalnya dan aku paham.

"Jadi, yang jadi pasangan aksi-reaksi itu gaya gravitasi Bumi dan gaya tarik gadis itu terhadap Bumi. Juga gaya dari gadis itu terhadap laki-laki itu dengan gaya laki-laki terhadap gadis itu. Kalau bisa menambahkan, pasangan aksi reaksi tak dapat ditambahkan karena akan melanggar hukum pertama Newton, dimana gaya hanya bisa dijumlahkan pada satu benda. Berarti ini adalah pertarungan antara gaya gravitasi Bumi melawan tarikan laki-laki itu terhadap si gadis," kataku sambil menuliskan apa yang kumaksud di papan tulis, lalu...

"Itu bisa dibilang perjuangan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang yang penting bagi seseorang. Seseorang akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan jiwa orang yang dia cintai apapun yang terjadi. Jika ada seseorag yang kucintai dalam bahaya, aku akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Mungkin itulah maksud dari penerapan Hukum Ketiga Newton dalam kehidupan sehari-hari," kataku.

Yellow's POV

 _Aku seperti melayang mendengar kata-katamu, Kak Red..._

 _Yellow..._

 _Yellow..._

"YELLOW!" seru seseorang membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Dan ternyata...

"KAK RED!? MAAF! AK-AKU TAK Sadar kau memanggilku," kataku.

"Tak apa-apa, ayo kembali," kata Kak Red, aku hanya bisa menunduk dan mengangguk pelan, lalu aku kembali lebih dulu.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Pelajarannya sudah berganti dan Blue selesai bermain guru-guruan. Namun apa yang dikatakan Kak Red masih terngiang di kepalaku. Aku juga jadi tak berani menatap Kak Red, walau hanya semilidetik.

"Yellow, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kak Red.

 _Sudah, Kak Red! Jangan mambuatku memerah sampai pingsan di sampingmu!_

"Kak Red, bisa geser sedikit lebih jauh tidak?" tanyaku. Sesaat aku melihat wajah Kak Red agak muram, namun kembali cerah.

"Tentu, kau butuh angin segar juga kan?" tanya Kak Red, lalu dia menggeser sedikit kursinya.

Oke, jujur saja, aku masih sangat canggung untuk urusan percintaan seperti yang dibayangkan Kak Blue. Tapi aku juga tak punya jalan lain.

 _Oh, keberanian, datanglah padaku agar aku berani mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Kak Red..._

Red's POV

Aku heran dengan Yellow. Kenapa dia jadi sangat gugup? Mungkin karena apa yang diajarkan Blue tadi. Nanti aku akan bicara dengan Blue. Tapi sekarang, aku ingin tetap fokus pada pelajaran. Namun saat aku mencoba fokus, tiba-tiba, pemikiran itu terus muncul di pikiranku, dan kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?

"Melindungi… orang yang kucintai… tapi siapa orang yang kucintai?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Lalu saat ada celah, aku menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas. Aku memberikannya pada orang di sebelahku, dalam kata lain, ke Yellow.

"Yellow, aku boleh tanya?"

Yellow's POV

'Eh, Kak Red? Kenapa dia tak langsung bertanya saja seperti biasanya?' aku melihat kertas itu. Aku langsung menjawab dengan membalas tulisan itu di bawahnya.

"Boleh, Kak Red. Mau tanya apa?"

Red's POV

Aku menerima kertas yang sudah dibalas. Lalu aku menulis pertanyaannya.

"Kau ingat tadi kan? Aku mengatakan untuk melindungi orang yang kucintai. Pertanyaannya, siapa orang yang kucintai?" tanyaku. Lalu kuberikan kertasnya pada Yellow lagi.

Yellow's POV

Aku sempat sedikit terkejut saat melihat apa yang Kak Red tuliskan.

 _Dia masih belum sadar ternyata? Padahal orang di sampingnya ini…_

 _Sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan membuat Kak Red sadar sendiri!_

"Coba lihat dari dalam hatimu. Siapa orang yang pernah membuat hatimu gembira melebihi orang lain? Mungkin itu orang yang akan kaucintai, cepat atau lambat,"

Red's POV

Setelah menerima kertas itu dan membacanya, aku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Yellow "

Yellow's POV

"Sama-sama, Kak Red,"

 _Aku akan membantumu, Kak Red. Aku akan membantumu untuk menemukan orang yang pantas kaucintai, dan aku yakin…_

…

… _itu aku._

 **Fisika, pelajaran yang jauh dari bau cinta, dengan bantuan Guru Blue, bisa jadi dekat. Dan itu membuat Yellow akhirnya berani untuk membantu Red untuk menemukan dirinya sendiri (maksudnya apa?)**

 **Pelajaran kedua, psikologi.**

Sedikit bocoran, manusia ini mendapatkan hasil tes psikologi minggu lalu.

 **RWD keluar.**


	2. Psikologi

**Selasa, Psikologi, atau dalam SMA itu, BK**

X's POV

Oke, aku tak mau bicara banyak, tapi karena ini keadaannya khusus, jadi aku harus bicara.

Hari ini adalah hari pembagian hasil tes psikologi yang dilaksanakan minggu lalu. Tes ini bertujuan untuk mengetahui tipe kepribadian dan beberapa masalah hidup. Mungkin aku tak akan mau menceritakannya lebih lanjut.

Aku hanya melihat tulisan hasil tes. Kali ini, aku izinkan kalian untuk melihat apa isinya. Asalkan kalian tidak memberikannya pada wartawan apapun, termasuk wartawan sekolah.

 _X, INFJ, Konselor. Memiliki potensi untuk mengubah masalah menjadi kesempatan. Memiliki trauma dengan masa lalu dan masih terasa sampai sekarang. Solusi: percaya dengan teman terdekatmu_

Ya, begitulah.

"X, bagaimana hasilmu?" tanya perempuan di sampingku. Dialah teman terbaikku, yang berhasil mengeluarkanku dari "kurungan" atas diriku.

 _Yvonne Gabena_

"Oh, Y, seperti biasa, sedikit terjebak dengan masa lalu," kataku.

"Hmm, paling tidak kau sudah bisa sedikit lebih sosial daripada dulu. Aku benci berteriak terus untuk mengajakmu keluar," kata Y. Aku tersenyum sedikit.

"Hei, boleh lihat punyamu?" tanyaku. Y terlihat pikir-pikir. Lalu...

"Boleh. Hanya kau saja yang boleh tahu. Jangan beri tahu yang lain, terutama senior Blue," katanya.

"Tenang saja," kataku. Lalu aku melihat hasilnya Y.

 _Y, ESFJ, Pemberi. Sangat suka menolong orang yang kesusahan, dan menjadi pemimpin dari golongan orang yang putus asa. Cepat marah. Solusi: banyak minum air._

"Kau mau ini?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan sebotol air putih.

"Umm, tidak, terima kasih. Aku baru saja minu—"

"HEI, BAGAIMANA PUNYA KALIAN?" tanya senior White yang tiba-tiba datang. Aku langsung menyembunyikan punyaku dan Y.

"Maaf, kau tak perlu tahu sekarang," kataku.

"Ayolah, X, tidak apa-apa kalau ke senior White," kata Y.

"Hehehe, tak apa-apa kok, aku juga tidak memaksa. Maaf kalau menganggu," katanya, lalu pergi. Y terlihat sedikit marah. Dan aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Air?"

Black's POV

"Hey, White, bagaimana? Kau sudah tanya mereka?" tanyaku. Melihat White dengan wajah senang tapi sedikit kecewanya, aku tahu dia pasti gagal.

"Ya, begitulah," kata White.

"Ya, mungkin karena latar belakang kita yang dekat pada wartawan, makanya X dan Y tak mau," kata Black. White hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan Lack-Two dan Whi-Two?" tanyaku.

"Ya, apa lagi mereka, data mereka langsung dienkripsi, jadi selain mereka tak ada yang bisa melihatnya," kata White.

"Huuuffhhh..." desah kami berdua. Lalu aku melihat kertasku dengan tulisan di sana.

"Mengetahui tipe kepribadian teman-teman sekelas"

Langsung kusilang, tanda gagal.

Lack-Two's POV

"Whi-two, main yuukkk..." panggilku pada Whi-two yang baru saja selesai mengenkripsi data tes kepribadiannya. Dna langsung memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Kau semakin lama semakin mirip Gold. Aku ingin pergi ke Crystal," kata Whi-two. Lantas aku bingung.

"Lha, untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Melatih tendanganku agar bisa menendangmu dan akhirnya kau berhenti menggodaku," kata Whi-two dengan nada mengancam. Aku hanya bisa diam saja. Walau sebenarnya...

'Hehehe, aku tinggal minta bantuan Gold saja. _Gitu aja kok repot_?' pikirku.

Sementara itu...

Diamond's POV

Aku, Pearl, dan Nona Platinum sedang makan di kantin. Seperti biasanya, aku makan paling banyak. Soto 4 mangkuk, es teh 7 gelas, dan lain-lain.

"Ahhh, kau ini, Dia – eh bukan – Diamond! Kau ini makan terus, tapi tak pernah gemuk," kata Pearl.

"Aku juga bingung mengapa," kataku sambil melahap sebuah pisang goreng.

"Hmmm... mungkin kau harus pergi ke dokter, Diamond. Jangan-jangan ada masalah dengan sistem metabolismemu sampai kau tak bisa gemuk walaupun kau sudah makan banyak," kata Nona. Aku sedikit tersentuh dengan katanya.

"Ya, memang sudah kurencanakan itu. Makanya aku sudah menabung sejak 6 bulan yang lalu dari pertunjukan manzai itu, untuk persiapan pemeriksaan," kataku.

"Wah, kau menabung?" tanya Pearl. Aku mengangguk.

"Mungkin aku juga harus belajar pengelolaan keuangan darimu, Diamond. Bolehkah kau jadi guruku untuk itu?" tanya Nona.

 _Pipiku langsung memerah karena apa yang baru saja dikatakan Nona._

"Diamond, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nona.

"No-nona..." aku hanya bisa tergagap. Lalu aku melihat Nona tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah bilang untuk memanggilku dengan nama 'Platinum' saja. Itu sudah cukup. Bagaimana?" tanya Nona.

"Errr... eemm... y-ya. Boleh. Aku akan jadi gurumu untuk pengelolaan keuangan," kataku. Pearl dari tadi hanya terlihat bingung.

Pearl's POV

'Ini sebenarnya ada apa sih?' pikirku.

Sementara itu, di dekat toilet sekolah...

Emerald's POV

"SUDAH KUBILANG, BERHENTI MAIN MATA DI DEKATKU!" seruku, karena melihat 2 manusia itu terus main mata di depanku. Yang satu dengan tatapan tajamnya mencoba untuk mempengaruhi yang lain dan yang lainnya nampak menolak tapi tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Ya, Ruby sedang melihat Sapphire yang memakai baju desain terbarunya Ruby. Ahh... kenapa pula aku harus menemani mereka? Plus, kenapa percobaannya tidak nanti saja setelah kita pulang sekolah?

Uhh... Ruby itu sedang ikut lomba desain baju nasional, dan lagi-lagi, Sapphire yang jadi modelnya. Ruby sekali lagi melihat apakah pakaiannya cocok dengan Sapphire.

Kalau kau tanya aku, ya bagus-bagus saja, tapi si Ruby ini...

"Ruby, aku boleh keluar, tak?" tanyaku.

"Aaaa... bagaimana, Sapph? Dia boleh keluar tak?" tanyaku.

"AKU TAK PEDULI! MAU DIA KELUAR ATAU TIDAK, AKU TAK PEDULI! YANG PENTING LEPASKAN PAKAIAN MENJIJIKKAN INI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Aku sudah menduga kalau Sapphire akan berteriak seperti itu. Kesimpulannya, lebih baik aku keluar saja.

Sebelum keluar dari sana, aku berteriak pada mereka.

"Jangan macam-macam kalian! Nanti kulapori Kak Crys!"

Ruby's POV

'Apa peduliku?'

Sapphire's POV

'AKU TAK PEDULI!'

Sementara itu di dalam kelas...

Gold's POV

"Hei, _cewek seriusnya kebablasan_ , _gimana_ punyamu?" tanyaku, dengan gaya santai biasaku.

"Kau tak perlu tahu," kata Crys. Lalu aku tambah mendekat.

" _PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ " dan kulihat Crys agak jijik dan tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Tak mau!" serunya, lalu pergi dari kursinya.

"CRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSS! JANGAN PERGIIIIIIIIIIII!" sambil pura-pura menangis. Lalu ada yang datang, bukan Crys, tapi malah...

"Silver, _ngapain_?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal.

"Tak apa-apa. Kau juga, kenapa kau pura-pura menangis? Pasti kau gagal melihat hasil tesnya Crystal," kata Silver.

" _GAK_ PERLU TAHU!" lalu aku langsung pergi dari Silver.

Di bagian lain kelas...

Blue's POV

"Ayolah, Blue, kau tak perlu membacakan semuanya kan?" tanya Green.

"Kan biar tahu semuanya," kataku.

"Ta-tapi, itu kan data rahasia, seharusnya tidak disebarluaskan," kata Yellow, agak takut.

"Aku tidak menyebarluaskannya, Yellow. Aku hanya membertahukan datanya untuk kita berempat saja. Lagipula, aku tahu yang mana yang akan kubaca lebih dulu," kataku sambil melihat Yellow dengan tatapan jahatku.

"Gadis si**an," kata Green, tapi aku tak peduli. Ini dia, yang pertama kubaca.

 _Red, ENFP, Juara. Orang tangguh yang memiliki kemauan dan semangat membara. Memiliki masalah untuk mengetahui dan merasakan perasaan tertentu. Solusi: bantu dia menyelesaikan masalah yang satu ini._

"Ya... begitulah. Itulah aku," kata Red dengan ekspresi biasanya. Sementara itu aku bisa melihat kalau Yellow semakin memanas. Kesempatan emas!

"Eh, Red, si Yellow kenapa? _Kok_ wajahnya _**MERAH**_ sekali?" tanyaku sambil menekan bagian yang jelas itu. Lalu Red melihat Yellow.

Red's POV

"Yellow, kau sakitkah?" tanyaku. Melihat Yellow yang pipinya semakin memerah. Lalu dia menutup wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak... aku tidak sakit..." katanya agak lemah. Lalu aku mencoba untuk tahu suhu tubuhnya.

Yellow's POV

 _Bangunkan aku kalau ini mimpi! Kak Red... Kak Red memegang keningku... Kak Red..._

"Hmm... biasa saja. Tidak terlalu panas. Blue, kau bisa lanjutkan?" tanya Kak Red. Dan itu membuatku tambah _**MEMERAH**_.

"Oke, Red," kata Kak Blue. Lalu dia melanjutkan acaranya. Dan di luar dugaanku, ternyata yang dibaca berikutnya adalah...

 _Yellow, INFP, Penyembuh. Sikapnya adalah bagian dari masa lalu dunia yang sekarang ini sudah sangat langka. Termasuk masalahnya di bagian rasa malu yang berlebihan. Solusi: buat dia melangkah pertama._

"Hmm... lihat, Yellow, di sini tertulis kau harus lakukan langkah pertamamu. Dan langkah pertamamu adalah—"

"HENTIKAN, KAK BLUE!"

Aku melihat semuanya terdiam dan memandangku, termasuk Kak Red. Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku. Dan...

Red's POV

 _Yellow... dia menangis? Kenapa aku merasa ada yang salah? Kenapa aku merasa seperti ingin menangis juga? Kenapa aku tidak melakukan apa-apa?_

 _Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan tangisannya._

Dan aku melakukannya.

Yellow's POV

 _Ini benar-benar terjadikah? Kak Red... merangkul...ku..._

"Yellow..." tiba-tiba Kak Red memanggilku. Aku yang masih agak terisak mencoba untuk membalas.

"I-i-ya, Ka-kak Red?"

"Maaf untuk yang tadi..."

"Eh? Kak Red salah apa?"

"Tadi, saat aku minta Blue melanjutkan... yang tadi. Aku tak tahu kalau kau malu karena itu tadi. Aku minta maaf, Yellow..."

 _Dan aku merasa pelukannya semakin erat. Aku tak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain memeluknya juga._

Aku merasakan Kak Red agak mengendurkan pelukannya, melihat sekitar. Dan kemudian...

"Blue, kuminta kau untuk menghentikan dan menghapus video dan fotomu yang mengarah ke kami, se-ka-rang,"

 _Dia pasti marah._ Aku melihat sedikit dan Blue terlihat agak takut. Bahkan Green yang dari tadi diam saja sedikit menjauh dari kami.

"Kak Red, sudahlah, tak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja..." kataku. Aku bisa rasakan otot-ototnya yang dari menegang kini sedikit mengendur. Dan dia kembali memelukku.

"Sudah, Kak Red. Tak perlu terlalu dipikirkan," kataku. Lalu, Blue kembali mendekat sedikit.

"Red, ma-maaf membuat kau dan Yellow tak nyaman. Aku tak tahu harus—"

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, Blue," Kak Red berdiri. Aku agak khawatir Kak Red akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Namun kemudian...

 _Aku melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang membuatku terlena dan jatuh hati pada Kak Red. Apa mungkin..._

"Justru aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena..." aku melihat pipinya mulai memerah. Sepertinya dia grogi atau semacamnya. Aku memegang tangannya untuk membantunya.

"Kak Red, tenangkan dirimu," kataku. Lalu Kak Red menghirup napas dalam-dalam, dan langsung mengeluarkan satu kalimat dengan satu napasnya.

"Blue, aku tahu aku harus mencintai siapa," katanya.

 _Aku kaget, Blue kaget, bahkan Green kaget. Kalau aku, kaget dan penasaran._

"Aku mencintai semua teman-temanku sebagai teman-teman yang selalu membantuku keluar dari masalahku. Namun yang paling penting... Yellow..." katanya, lalu memandangku.

" _You're the answer..."_ aku sangat bingung. Aku sama sekali tak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Kak Red. Bukan karena aku tak bisa Bahasa Inggris, tapi karena memang aku tak paham.

"Ja... jawaban apa?"

"Suratku kemarin... aku..."

Aku...

AAAAAAkkkkkuuuuuu...

Baaaaaaakkkkuuuuuu...

Baaaaaannnngggkkkkuuuuuunnnn...

Baaaannnggguuunnn...

Baanngguunn...

Bangun...

"Bangun, Yellow. Yellow, bangun! Pelajarannya sudah akan dimulai!"

Bangun? Jangan-jangan...

Dan akhirnya kesadaranku kembali. Yang pertama kulihat adalah wajah Kak Red yang khawatir padaku.

"eeehh... Kak Red? Ada apa?" tanyaku lemah.

"Bangun, sebentar lagi pak Rowan masuk," kata Kak Red. Lalu dengan lambat, aku mempersiapkan diri. Bukan hanya lambat karena aku baru bangun tidur, tapi karena...

...

... _sedih menyadari itu hanya mimpi..._

 **Ahhh... inilah yang terjadi saat kau menggabungkan MBTI, Keirsey, dan SpecialShipping dalam satu wadah sempit. Bukan apa-apa selain mimpi. Kasihan, Yellow...**

 **Pelajaran ketiga, matematika.**

Bocoran, silogisme.

 **RWD keluar.**


	3. Matematika

**Rabu, matematika**

Blue's POV

Oke, tadi pelajarannya menarik sekali. Silogisme semuanya. Sampai-sampai aku telah membuat contoh-contoh silogisme yang sangat banyak. Dan semuanya...

"Hehehehe..." tawaku sambil melihat banyak tulisan hasil buatanku sendiri.

"Hei, gadis si**an, jangan tertawa sendiri, nanti kau dikira orang gila atau sebagainya," kata Green.

"Hohoho, kau tak tahu? Aku baru saja membuat karya besar!" seruku. Green jadi heran.

"Apa yang kaubuat?" tanya Green.

"KUMPULAN SILOGISME RED DAN YELLOW!" seruku, namun tidak terlalu keras agar dua orang itu tidak mendengar.

"Apa?" tanya Green dengan wajah heran.

"Kalau kau penasaran, kau lihat sendiri," kataku. Lalu aku memberikan catatanku padanya.

Green's POV

Aku tak ada niat untuk membaca buku yang dibawa Blue itu, namun karena dia memberikannya padaku, tak ada salahnya aku melihatnya. Pandangan singkat dan aku mendapatkan hal menarik.

'Blue membuat 40 contoh. 10 contoh biasa, 10 dengan modus ponens, 10 dengan modus tollens, dan 10 entimem,'

Setelah itu, aku lihat satu-satu.

 _ **KUMPULAN SILOGISME RED DAN YELLOW**_

 _ **Made by Blue**_

 _Premis 1: Jika Red membopong Yellow, maka Yellow pipinya merah. Premis 2: Jika Yellow pipinya merah, maka Yellow tersipu malu. Konklusi: Jika Red membopong Yellow, maka Yellow tersipu malu._

 _Premis 1: Jika Yellow menggunakan kekuatannya, maka Yellow lelah. Premis 2: Jika Yellow lelah, maka Red akan khawatir. Konklusi: Jika Yellow menggunakan kekuatannya, maka Red akan khawatir._

 _Premis 1: Jika Blue memotret Red dan Yellow, maka Yellow malu. Premis 2: Jika Yellow malu, maka Red marah. Konklusi: Jika Blue memotret Red dan Yellow, maka Red marah._

 _Premis 1: Jika Red menang bertarung Pokemon, maka Red senang. Premis 2: Jika Red senang maka Yellow senang. Konklusi: Jika Red menang bertarung Pokemon, maka Yellow senang._

 _Premis 1: Jika Yellow lengah, maka Yellow dalam bahaya. Premis 2: Jika Yellow dalam bahaya, Red siap menolong. Konklusi: Jika Yellow lengah, maka Red siap menolong._

 _Premis 1: Jika Red menggenggam tangan Yellow, maka jantungnya Yellow berdetak semakin keras. Premis 2: Jika jantungnya Yellow berdetak semakin keras, maka wajah Yellow memerah. Konklusi: Jika Red menggenggam tangan Yellow, maka wajah Yellow memerah._

 _Premis 1: Jika Red pergi ke rumahnya Yellow, maka Red tidak ada di Gunung Silver. Premis 2: Jika Red tidak ada di Gunung Silver, maka para penantangnya kecewa. Konklusi: Jika Red pergi ke rumahnya Yellow, maka para penantangnya kecewa._

Aku sedikit tersenyum saat melihat bagian ini.

"Blue," panggilku.

"Ya?" tanya Blue.

"Kaupikir Red akan kembali dari Gunung Silver dan langsung ke rumahnya Yellow?" tanyaku.

"Ya memang kenyataannya begitu kan? Kau lupa?" tanya Blue. Lalu aku mengingat apa yang terjadi.

'Hmmm... Aku dan Blue ada di depan rumahnya Yellow, tepatnya di semak-semak. Red datang masih dengan banyak peralatan kemahnya. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Blue...' pikirku.

"Mungkin kau benar," kata Blue. Lalu aku melihat Blue tersenyum. Lalu aku lanjut membaca.

 _Premis 1: Jika Red menang pertarungan Pokemon, maka Red kencan dengan Yellow. Premis 2: Jika Red kencan dengan Yellow, maka Yellow pergi ke rumah Blue untuk membantunya memilihkan pakaian yang cocok untuk kencannya dengan Red. Konklusi: Jika Red menang pertarungan Pokemon, maka Yellow pergi ke rumah Blue untuk membantunya memilihkan pakaian yang cocok untuk kencannya dengan Red._

'Panjang sekali,' pikirku. Lalu kulanjutkan.

 _Premis 1: Jika Yellow dan Red menonton film horor, maka Yellow ketakutan. Premis 2: Jika Yellow ketakutan, maka Yellow memeluk Red. Konklusi: Jika Yellow dan Red menonton film horor, maka Yellow memeluk Red._

 _Premis 1: Jika Yellow berkata 'ya' saat Red melamarnya, maka dunia gembira. Premis 2: Jika dunia gembira, maka peperangan berakhir. Premis 3: Jika peperangan berakhir, maka perdamaian tercipta. Premis 4: Jika perdamaian tercipta, maka Red dan Yellow hidup bahagia selamanya. Konklusi: Jika Yellow berkata 'ya' saat Red melamarnya, maka Red dan Yellow hidup bahagia selamanya._

"Silogisme bertingkat? Bagaimana..." tanyaku.

"Tee-hee, sebenarnya masih ada banyak yang akan terjadi, tapi aku tak tahu harus kuberikan di mana. Jadi, 4 premis saja sudah cukup," kata Blue. Aku hanya menggeleng melihat silogisme yang satu ini.

Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk melihat yang kedua.

 _Premis 1: Jika Red menyukai Yellow, maka Yellow senang. Premis 2: Red menyukai Yellow. Konklusi: Yellow senang._

 _Premis 1: Jika cuacanya cerah, maka Red pergi ke rumahnya Yellow. Premis 2: Cuacanya cerah. Konklusi: Red pergi ke rumahnya Yellow._

 _Premis 1: Jika Yellow dalam bahaya, maka Red menolong Yellow. Premis 2: Yellow dalam bahaya. Konklusi: Red menolong Yellow._

 _Premis 1: Jika Red menang bertarung Pokemon, maka Yellow memeluk Red. Premis 2: Red menang pertarungan Pokemon. Konklusi: Yellow memeluk Red._

 _Premis 1: Jika seseorang melukai Yellow, maka Red siap menyerang balik. Premis 2: Seseorang melukai Yellow. Konklusi: Red siap menyerang balik._

 _Premis 1: Jika Red mencium Yellow maka Yellow pingsan. Premis 2: Red mencium Yellow. Konklusi: Yellow pingsan._

 _Premis 1: Jika Red dan Yellow kehujanan, maka Red membuat minuman hangat untuk mereka berdua. Premis 2: Red dan Yellow kehujanan. Konklusi: Red membuat minuman hangat untuk mereka berdua._

 _Premis 1: Jika Red berusia 20 tahun, maka Yellow berusia 18 tahun. Premis 2: Red berusia 20 tahun. Konklusi: Yellow berusia 18 tahun._

 _Premis 1: Jika Red mencintai perempuan lain, maka Yellow sedih tiada tara. Premis 2: Red mencintai perempuan lain. Konklusi: Yellow sedih tiada tara._

 _Premis 1: Jika Red menikah dengan Yellow, maka Yellow bahagia seumur hidup. Premis 2: Red menikah dengan Yellow. Konklusi: Yellow bahagia seumur hidup._

 _Premis 1: Jika Red pergi entah ke mana, maka Yellow senang. Premis 2: Yellow tidak senang. Konklusi: Red tidak pergi entah ke mana._

 _Premis 1: Jika Yellow mabuk, maka Red khawatir. Premis 2: Red tidak khawatir. Konklusi: Yellow tidak mabuk._

 _Premis 1: Jika Giovanni menyerang Red, maka Yellow membantu Red. Premis 2: Yellow tidak membantu Red. Konklusi: Giovanni tidak menyerang Red._

 _Premis 1: Jika Red dan Yellow membatu, maka Yellow tidak punya kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Red. Premis 2: Yellow punya kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Red. Konklusi: Red dan Yellow tidak membatu._

 _Premis 1: Jika Red dan Yellw berpisah, maka Red dan Yellow tidak cocok. Premis 2: Red dan Yellow cocok. Konklusi: Red dan Yellow tidak berpisah._

 _Premis 1: Jika Red tidak memuaskan Yellow, maka Yellow kabur dari rumah. Premis 2: Yellow tidak kabur dari rumah. Konklusi: Red memuaskan Yellow._

Eh? Apa maksudnya ini?

"Hey, Blue. Apa kau sengaja buat yang satu ini?" tanyaku. Lalu Blue melihat contoh yang kumaksud dan kemudian...

"Kau mau ya..." tanya Blue dengan memasang wajah usil _plus manis_ itu. Tapi langsung kuhilangkan dari pikiranku sebelum otakku gagal bekerja.

"Gadis si**an, menurutmu aku laki-laki macam apa?" tanyaku. Blue hanya terkekeh mendengar kata-kataku. Lalu daripada aku terjebak dengan hal gila tadi, lebih baik aku lanjut membacanya.

 _Premis 1: Jika Pika tidak bertemu Chuchu, maka Pichu tidak ada. Premis 2: Pichu ada. Konklusi: Pika bertemu Chuchu._

 _Premis 1: Jika Red tidak membawa Pika bersamanya, maka Chuchu sedih. Premis 2: Chuchu tidak sedih. Konklusi: Red membawa Pika bersamanya._

 _Premis 1: Jika Red meninggalkan Yellow, maka bumi tidak berputar. Premis 2: Bumi berputar. Konklusi: Red tidak meninggalkan Yellow._

 _Premis 1: Jika Yellow laki-laki, maka Red menyukainya sebagai teman biasa. Premis 2: Red tidak menyukainya sebagai teman biasa. Konklusi: Yellow bukan laki-laki._

 _Premis 1: Jika Yellow kelelahan, maka Red membopong Yellow. Premis 2: Yellow kelelahan. Konklusi: Red membopong Yellow. Entimem: Red membopongYellow karena Yellow kelelahan._

 _Premis 1: Jika Red bertemu Yellow, maka Yellow sangat gembira. Premis 2: Red bertemu Yellow. Konklusi: Yellow sangat gembira. Entimem: Yellow sangat gembira karena Red bertemu Yellow._

 _Premis 1: Jika Red mencintai perempuan lain, maka dunia seperti berakhir bagi Yellow. Premis 2: Red mencintai perempuan lain. Konklusi: Dunia seperti berakhir bagi Yellow. Entimem: Dunia seperti berakhir bagi Yellow karena Red mencintai perempuan lain._

 _Premis 1: Jika Red melamar Yellow, maka Yellow sangat terkejut. Premis 2: Red melamar Yellow. Konklusi: Yellow sangat terkejut. Entimem: Yellow sangat terkejut karena Red melamar Yellow._

 _Premis 1: Jika seseorang melukai Yellow, maka Red marah besar. Premis 2: Seseorang melukai Yellow. Konklusi: Red marah besar. Entimem: Rad marah besar karena seseorang melukai Yellow._

 _Premis 1: Jika waktu kelahiran Yellow datang, maka Red mendampingi Yellow. Premis 2: Waktu kelahiran Yellow datang. Konklusi: Red mendampingi Yellow. Entimem: Red mendampingi Yellow karena waktu kelahiran Yellow datang._

 _Premis 1: Jika Red mencintai Yellow, maka Red berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi Yellow. Premis 2: Red mencintai Yellow. Konklusi: Red berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi Yellow. Entimem: Red berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi Yellow karena Red mencintai Yellow._

 _Premis 1: Jika Red dan Yellow tidur bersama di satu kamar, maka Blue senang. Premis 2: Red dan Yellow tidur bersama di satu kamar. Konklusi: Blue senang. Entimem: Blue senang karena Red dan Yellow tidur bersama di satu kamar._

Lagi-lagi, dasar gadis si**an...

"Blue, apa pantas kau membuat ini jadi contoh?" tanyaku. Dan langsung saja, dengan wajah panasnya, Blue menuntaskan pertanyannku.

"Hohoho, Greeny mau ya..." aku hanya bisa _facepalm_ karena tingkah manusia yang satu ini... lanjutkan sajalah, sudah mau selesai juga...

 _Premis 1: Jika Red dan Yellow bertarung bersama, maka musuh-musuh takut. Premis 2: Red dan Yellow bertarung bersama. Konklusi: Musuh-musuh takut. Entimem: Musuh-musuh takut karena Red dan Yellow bertarung bersama._

"Nah, kalau yang ini lebih sesuai. Kenapa hanya ada ini yang sesuai? Yang lain, ya ampun..." kataku.

"Coba kau baca yang terakhir," kata si gadis si**an ini. Lalu aku melihat contoh terakhir, dan...

 **YA AMPUN, BLUE! KAU MEMANG GADIS SI**AN!**

Dan Green langsung menutup bukunya dan mengembalikannya pada Blue.

"Sudah. Aku ingin istirahat. Semoga saja aku tak bermimpi buruk kali ini," kataku. Dan sebelum kesadaranku hilang, kata terakhir yang kudengar adalah...

" _Good night, Greeny..._ "

"Gadis si**an..."

 **Oke, aku lihat cukup banyak** _ **titik api**_ **untuk OldRival. Tapi tetap saja... Blue memang gadis si**an, terutama kalau bicara tentang** _ **2 manusia polos**_ **ini.**

 **Pelajaran keempat, seni.**

Bocoran, aliran dan warna dasar.

 **RWD ke—**

"HEI! CONTOH KE-40-NYA MANA?" teriak Emerald.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Rald..." kataku.

"Katakan saja!" serunya.

"Oke, oke, semoga kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusanmu," kataku.

 _Premis 1: Jika Red dan Yellow mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama, maka Red dan Yellow berteriak keras bersama. Premis 2: dan Yellow mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama. Konklusi: Red dan Yellow berteriak keras bersama. Entimem: Red dan Yellow berteriak keras bersama karena Red dan Yellow mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama._

"Puas?" Emerald hanya mengangguk.

 **RWD keluar.**


	4. Seni Rupa

**Kamis, Seni Rupa**

Hari itu, para DexHolder sedang menunggu mata pelajaran berikutnya, dan pada saat itu, yang mereka bicarakan hanya satu topik utama.

Green's POV

"Bagaimana, Blue? Kapok tidak belajar tadi malam hanya karena ingin memergoki Red dan Yellow?" tanyaku. Aku hanya melihatnya menaruh kepalanya di atas meja seperti ayam yang akan mati. Tapi di bawahnya, sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu.

"Blue, itu kertas, kertas ulanganmu atau bukan?" tanyaku. Lalu akhirnya si gadis si**an itu bangun perlahan.

"Uhhh... _Greeny meanie..._ aku mikir ini semalaman sampai lupa tidur..." dia menunjukkan kertas itu dan membiarkanku membaca kertas itu. Dan saat aku membacanya, sontak...

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku akan sampaikan ini nanti saat sudah masuk jamnya. Aku mau tidur lagi..." kata Blue, dan dia tidur lagi.

"Gadis si**an," kataku.

Sementara itu...

Emerald's POV

"Kak Crys, bagaimana ulangannya tadi?" tanyaku dengan wajah berseri.

"Eh, Emerald, enak. Ulangannya enak. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kak Crys, terlihat cerah juga.

"Sama. Bagaimana dengan Kak Gold?" langsung wajahnya Kak Crys muram.

"Heeeeeehhhhh... lihat saja manusia yang terbujur kaku di sampingku," katanya, lalu aku melihat Kak Gold yang terkapar di kursinya.

"Dia terlalu banyak main biliar sampai lupa belajar. Padahal sudah kucoba kuingatkan dia agar tidak lupa belajar. Huuuhhhh..." desah Kak Crys.

"Sabar, Kak Crys. Dia memang orangnya seperti itu," kataku. Lalu...

"TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTT! TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTT! TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!"

Green's POV

"OKE! AKU BANGUN!" seru Blue dengan semangat.

"Mulai lagi..." kataku. Lalu aku melihatnya maju ke depan kelas dan saat itulah, kekacauan dimulai, kalau kau tahu maksudku.

"TEMAN-TEMAN! Bu guru Juniper tak bisa datang hari ini, jadi beliau memberikan tugas menggambar hari ini!" seru Blue. Sontak semuanya kaget. Semua selain...

"Asik, menggambar lagi!" kata Yellow.

"Wah, kita sesama pecinta menggambar akan menikmati ini," kata Ruby.

"Benar, Ruby. Kak Red, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Yellow.

"Apapun yang penting kita masih bisa belajar," kata Red.

"Hei, Red. Kau tidak kecewa Bu Juniper tak datang?" tanyaku.

"Ya, mungkin aku memang kecewa, tapi selagi ada tugas, tak masalah, lagipula aku tahu akan menggambar apa," kata Red. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, Bu Juniper memintaku untuk menentukan apa yang akan kalian gambar. Bu Juniper memberikanku kuasa penuh untuk memilih, jadi, ini yang akan kalian gambar,"

Pearl's POV

"APA-APAAN ITU?" seruku.

"Ada apa, Pearl?" tanya Diamond.. 

"AKU TAK TERIMA! KAU YANG MEMUTUSKAN?" tanyaku.

"Tee-hee, kalau tak mau, ya sudah, akan kukatakan hal ini pada Bu Juniper dan kau tahu akibatnya kan?" kata Blue.

'Sial... aku kalah debat...' pikirku. Dan aku putuskan untuk diam saja.

Blue's POV

"Oke, jadi ini pembagiannya,"

Red dan Yellow menggambar Naturalis dengan memakai 2 warna dasar, merah dan kuning. Green dan Blue menggambar Surealis dengan warna biru dan hijau. Gold dan Crystal menggambar kubistis dengan warna kuning dan biru. Ruby dan Sapphire menggambar Realistis dengan warna biru dan merah. Silver dan Emerald menggambar konstruktivisme dengan warna hijau dan putih. Diamond dan Platinum menggambar Klasikisme atau Neo-Klasik dengan warna biru dan putih. Pearl dan Wally menggambar Impresionisme dengan warna hijau dan kuning. Black dan White, serta Lack-Two dan Whi-two menggambar masing-masing Abstrak Kubistis dan Abstrak Nonfiguratif, dengan warna hitam dan putih. Cheren dan Bianca menggambar Futurisme dengan warna hitam dan kuning. X dan Y menggambar ekspresionisme dengan warna biru.

Red's POV

"YES! Naturalis!" seru perempuan di sampingku.

"Yellow, sepertinya kita mendapatkan porsi yang enak di tugas ini," kataku. Yellow mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Benar, Kak Red. Ayo kita mulai menggambar bersama," kata Yellow. Aku mengangguk dan mempersiapkan alat gambarku.

Gold's POV

"Gold, kau harus membantuku kali ini. Aku tak ingin kau tidur-tiduran seperti orang yang menyesal," kata si _cewek seriusnya kebablasan_ ini.

"Iya, iya. Nah, aku melakukan apa?" tanyaku.

"Warnai semuanya. Aku yang buat polanya," katanya.

"Oke," kataku.

Ruby's POV

"Hehehehehe…"

"Apaan?" Tanya si barbar yang akan jadi targetku kali ini. Dan itu membuatku tersenyum makin lebar.

"Jangan coba-coba gambar aku yang pakai gaun!" serunya.

"Tenang saja, sekarang kau yang memutuskan ingin menggambar apa," kataku. Tatapannya masih tajam.

"Aku tak percaya!" serunya lagi.

"Aku serius, Sapph," kataku. Akhirnya dia sedikit melunak.

"Oke, tapi aku akan tetap mengawasimu," katanya.

Blue's POV

Aku akhirnya selesai menyampaikan pengumuman itu. Aku kembali ke tempat duduk dan saat aku melihat kertasnya lagi...

"Aduh, aku lupa bagian ini!" seruku.

"Ada apa lagi, gadis si**an," tanya Green.

"Ada yang harus disampaikan!" lalu aku maju lagi. Dan aku bicara lagi.

"Te-teman-teman, satu lagi, aku diminta Bu Juniper untuk merekam penjelasan gambar kalian yang sudah jadi nanti. Karena mulai saat ini sampai seterusnya jam pelajarannya kosong terus, kita punya waktu banyak untuk menyelesaikan gambar dengan hasil dan penjelasan terbaik. Sekian, terima kasih..." Lalu aku melihat sekitar, dan...

 _Kok diam semua ya?_

Satu-satunya ekspresi yang terlihat adalah ekspresinya Cheren yang tersenyum.

Cheren's POV

"Bianca, tolong kau buatkan polanya. Aku yang gambar dan beri penjelasan," kataku. Bianca terlihat agak gugup.

"Ta-tapi, Cheren, aku tak punya—" langsung kuberi dia buku tentang futurisme.

"Bacalah," kataku, sedikit tersenyum untuk menenangkan Bianca. Bianca mengangguk dan kami mulai bekerja. Aku membaca banyak referensi sambil menunggu Bianca selesai membuat pola.

Neutral POV

Semua terlihat tenang mengerjakan gambaran mereka.

Red dan Yellow tampak santai menggambar bersama. Mereka membuat pola dan mewarnainya bersama. Terlihat mereka menggambar hutan mereka, Viridian, dengan 2 Pikachu mereka tidur di bawah satu pohon besarnya.

Green dan Blue menggambar dengan sepenuhnya ide Blue. Yang mereka gambar adalah api yang dibagaikan sebagai Red yang mendaki puncak Gunung Silver yang digambarkan dengan banyak dinding perak raksasa, dan di sampingnya ada matahari yang menghangatkan api itu.

"Oke, aku tahu apa maksudmu. Kau sedang menggambar 2 orang itu kan?" tanya Green.

"Greeny pintar!" seru Blue dengan senyuman iblis yang menakutkan anak bayi baru lahir.

"Gadis si**an," kata Green sebelum mereka melanjutkan gambarnya.

Gold akhirnya menggambar pola yang dibuat Crystal. Mereka menggambar versi kubistis dari Arceus.

"Jangan lupa, tepi-tepi kotaknya diwarna biru, yang isinya diberi kuning," kata Crystal.

"Iya, iya, aku ingat kok," kata Gold.

Ruby dan Sapphire menggambar Mossdeep Space Center. Agak sulit bagi Sapph untuk menggambar bentuk geometri, jadi...

"Ruby, kau sudah selesai buat gedungnya belum?" tanya Sapph.

"Sudah! Tepat waktu kau bertanya. Tapi kenapa kau minta gambar ini?" tanya Ruby.

"Ya... ada deh," ledek Sapph. Dan...

"Nah, kau gambar pohon dan semak-semak di sekitar gedung ini. Pasti bisa, kau tinggalnya di hutan," kata Ruby.

Emerald's mind...

 _Ruby, hati-hati kalau bicara dengan perempuan seperti Sapphire. Bisa-bisa kau besok babak belur dihajar Sapphire..._

Dan benar saja.

4 "gunung tertinggi di Bumi" pindah ke kepalanya Ruby.

Sementara itu, Emerald dan Silver hampir selesai menggambar sketsa hitam putih dari sebuah gedung yang tak pernah ada. Gedung dengan banyak stadium dan tempat-tempat fasilitas umum. Ada tulisan di atasnya,

"Pokemon Megacenter," kata Silver.

"Jangan hanya Pokemonnya yang megaevolusi, gedungnya juga harus mega," kata Emerald.

"Ternyata kita bisa kerja sama," kata Silver.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan pada akhirnya semua kelompok di sana selesai menggambar. Dan saatnya untuk mempresentasikan gambar mereka.

Blue's POV

Aku heran pada Bu Juniper, tapi juga senang. Bu Juniper meminta urutannya dimulai dari X dan Y, dan berakhir di Red dan Yellow. Dan kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi kalau X disuruh maju ke depan kelas?

"Ayo, X! Ini giliran kita!" seru Y.

"Aku tak peduli kalau Kak Blue ingin mengirimkanku email dengan gambar kita melakukan apapun, aku tak akan mau!" seru X. Lalu kudekati X.

"Tee-hee... tak semudah itu... aku akan bilang pada Bu Juniper kalau X membolos di—"

"Minggir, Blue! Ada yang harus kulakukan," langsung X menarik tangannya Y dan maju ke depan.

 _Seperti yang kurencanakan... tee hee_

Neutral POV

X dan Y menggambar pandangan mereka berdua tentang masing-masing. Mereka saling menggambar wajah di kertas gambar itu. Terlihat Y dengan biru terang dan X dengan biru gelap. Y dengan senyuman yang terlalu lebar dan X dengan cemberut yang terlalu besar. Di sampingnya ada tulisan dalam bahasa mereka sendiri, bertuliskan...

"XHALGNARET!"

Wally's POV

"Itu tulisan apa?" tanyaku.

"Ini tulisan untuk X," dan aku langsung melihat X sedikit tersipu dari perkataan Y. "Tulisannya, Teranglah, X!" lanjut Y.

"Jadi, itu gambar untuk membangkitkan semangat X?" tanyaku.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," kata Y.

Neutral POV

Setelah X dan Y, Lack-Two dan Whi-Two menerangkan gambar langit malam yang tak berbentuk. Ini diambil dari hobinya Whi-Two, memandang langit malam. Black dan White menggambar abstraksi Reshiram. Cheren dan Bianca menggambar seseorang dengan pakaian antiradioaktif. Pearl dan Wally menggambar suasana kelas saat menggambar tadi. Platinum dan Diamond menggambar kisah kerajaan masa depan.

Red's POV

"Wah... itu kerajaan kan?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Kak Red. Ini adalah kerajaan masa depan yang kami gambar, dengan para peneliti yang sedang meneliti makanan antikadaluarsa yang baru selesai dibuat," kaya Diamond.

"Hehehe... Diamond pikirannya selalu makanan," kata Yellow.

"Ya, mau apa lagi? Tapi gambarnya keren juga," kataku. Lalu aku lihat wajah Yellow agak menunduk.

"Yellow, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Hmm... semuanya gambarnya bagus-bagus. Bagaimana dengan kita?" tanya Yellow. Aku langsung saja memberikan senyumanku padanya sambil membalas pertanyaanya itu.

"Ini bukan lomba, Yellow. Juga, bagus tidaknya gambarmu tak akan dipikir orang. Kau kan juga juara gambar tingkat 4 region. Tidak mungkin gambarmu jelek. Aku yakin itu. Dan karena aku yakin, kau juga harus yakin kalau gambarmu itu akan diapresiasi," kataku. Aku rasa sedikit panas di pipiku.

"Ehhh? Kak Red! Jangan sebut begitu... Aku... aku masih belum ada apa-apanya..." sambil menutup wajahnya karena menahan malunya.

 _Aduh! Sudah, Yellow! Manismu itu loh..._

"Kak Red? Kau tak apa-apa?"

 _Eh? Aku terdiam saja dari tadi?_

"Hehehe... maaf. Yellow, kita kan menggambar ini bersama, jadi apapun yang terjadi, kita tanggung bersama. Jangan menyerah sampai akhir. Oke?" tanyaku.

Yellow's POV

 _Kak REEEDDDD...! Terima kasih, Kak Red!_

"Ya!" aku merasakan keberanianku datang lagi setelah menyurut sebentar. Lalu aku dan Kak Red melihat siapa yang maju kali ini. Dan ternyata...

"HAAAHHH!? KKAAKKK REEEDDDD..." aku takut lagi.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kak Red, mulai khawatir.

"Sekarang, sudah gilirannya Green dan Blue..." kataku. Lalu _Kak_ _Red_ _menggenggam tanganku sambil tersenyum padaku._

" _Kita hadapi ini bersama, oke?"_

 _Kak REEEDDDD...! Terima kasih, Kak Red!_

"Ya!" aku merasakan keberanianku datang lagi setelah menghilang sebentar. Lalu…

"Red, Yellow, giliran kalian!" seru Blue, sekarang di belakang kamera. Menyuruh kami untuk majuke depatn kelas. Aku memandang Kak Red sebentar, lalu dengan sekali anggukan, kami maju.

Red's POV

Aku tahu kalau Yellow bukan tipe orang yang suka berbicara di depan umum. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mulai bicara lebih dulu.

"Baiklah. Teman-teman, inilah gambarku dan Yellow. Judulnya… uuhh… Yellow, judulnya apa ya?" tanyaku. Yellow hanya bisa angkat pundak.

"Oke, judulnya adalah… 'Viridian'?" tanyaku. Yang lain juga angkat pundak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, semuanya selesai. Akhirnya aku bisa beritirahat. Dan di sampingku, Yellow merayakan kemenangannya dengan tertidur pulas. Aku hanya bias tersenyum puas karena bisa membantunya dalam tugas ini.

"eeehh…. Kak Red…"aku mendengar Yellow memanggilku, dan saat aku melihatnya,…

'Hehehe, ternyata dia masih bermimpi…' pikirku.

 _Itu membuatku punya ise. Terima kasih, Blue!_

Aku mengambil kameraku, dan saat waktunya tepat dan tak ada yang mengawasiku, aku potret wajahnya Yellow yang tersenyum manis dalam tidurnya. Setelah itu, aku buat fotonya menjadi foto latar di ponsel pintarku.

 _Hehehe, paling tidak aku bisa memandang wajahnya saat aku pulang nanti._

 _Memandang wajah indah bagaikan jagad raya tak berbatas…_

Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi puitis? Aku melihat Yellow sekali lagi. Dan dengan senyuman yang meyakinkan…

 _Ini pasti ulahmu, Yellow. Kau mengubahku sekarang,…_

… _dan selamanya…_

 **Seni akan membuat hidup lebih indah. Yellow membuat hidup Red lebih indah. Itulah yang membuatku memasukkan seni dalah mata pelajaran Ilmu Pengetahuan Specialshipping.**

Bocoran, _My name is …_

 _ **RWD, signing out.**_


	5. Bahasa Inggris

**Jumat, Bahasa Inggris**

" _Good morning, everybody!"_

Gold's POV

Siapa yang tahu kalau DJ Mary jadi guru bahasa Inggris di sini? Oh, yeah!

Oke. Itu bagian yang paling menyenangkan kali ini. Guru bahasa Inggrismu adalah DJ Mary. Tapi dalam bagian yang menyenangkan itu ada bagian yang tidak menyenangkan, bahkan mengerikan. Apa itu?

" _Alright. Are you ready for the test today?"_

" _YES, MA'AM!"_

Aku diam saja. Karena... karena...

"Gold, ada apa?" tanya Silver di sampingku.

"Tak apa-apa," kataku. Crystal di sampingku langsung menggeleng.

"Biasa, dia tidak belajar lagi. Sejak kemarin dia seperti itu. Bahkan saat fisika itu, dia benar-benar hancur. Sudah kuingatkan lagi tentang itu, malah dia pergi ke mana?" Silver angkap pundak.

"Dia malah pergi ke tempat biliar lagi," kata Crys

"IYA, IYA, AKU YANG SALAH!" seruku.

"Kau seharusnya malu, karena semua orang di sini punya ambisi dan lewat sekolah ini juga mereka meraih ambisinya. Apa ambisimu?" tanya Silver.

 _Aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan kepalaku di antara tanganku di atas meja._

"Kau seharusnya lihat Kak Yellow. Walau dia yang termuda dari Dexholder Kanto, tapi dia sudah membuat prestasi, termasuk lomba menggambar, lomba dokter kecil, dan beberapa yang lain," kata Crys.

 _Aku tak berkutik..._

X's POV

"Aku harap bukan tes lisan, karena aku tak mau bicara seperti kemarin," kataku.

"Ayolah, X! Kau hebat kemarin," kata Y.

"Oh, ya. Aku merasa aneh kalau memanggilmu "Y" terus. Boleh kupanggil kau dengan namamu?" tanyaku. Dan yang kulihat sekarang adalah wajah Y yang tersenyum cerah.

" _Of course! But in two conditions,"_

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku.

"Pertama, kau harus lebih ceria hari demi hari. Tenang, akan kubantu. Kedua, aku ingin memanggilmu 'Xavier'. Bagaimana?" tanya Y. Aku berpikir sebentar, dan aku setuju.

"Oke. Aku harap tes ini bisa selesai jadi kita bisa melihat taman sekolah setelah ini," kataku.

"Nah, itu baru Xavier," aku langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan keras-keras! Hanya kau yang boleh tahu," kataku. Y terlihat sedikit memerah, mungkin karena tanganku, jadi aku lepaskan.

"I-iya, Xavier..." kata Y, sedikit berbisik.

"Bagus, Yvonne..." kataku.

Red's POV

Aku dan Yellow menerima lembar soal dan jawaban pertama kali. Saat aku melihatnya...

"Yellow, menurutmu bagaimana soalnya?" tanyaku. Yang kulihat, Yellow sedikit kaku melihat soalnya.

"Yellow, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Bisa... bisakah kau lihat... nomor..." Yellow menunjukkan 7 jarinya.

'Nomor 7?' pikirku, lalu aku melihatnya. Dan...

" _Don's forget to finish it before 90 , no cheating. Have a nice test!"_ lalu Bu Mary keluar. Aku jadi kehilangan seleraku dan mulai mengerjakan soalnya.

Platinum's POV

Ada 50 soal, dan semuanya bertemakan penerjemahan. Beruntunglah aku sudah belajar di perpustakaan sekolah kemarin dan perpustakaan di rumahku tadi sebelum berangkat sekolah. Soal pertama...

 _Seorang pelatih Pokemon sedang bertarung dengan tim jahat._

"Baiklah, ayo kita selesaikan ini," kataku. Kutulis jawabannya di bawah soalnya.

 _A Pokemon trainer is fighting against evil team._

"Kemudian, soal kedua," aku melihat soal di bawahnya.

" _Sang Penyembuh menyembuhkanku kemarin," kata seekor Dodio._

 _Hmm... mengapa aku merasa ini merujuk pada Kak Yellow ya?_

"Kujawab saja..."

" _The Healer healed me yesterday," a Dodio said._

Sementara itu...

Lack-Two's POV

Aku lebih suka mengerjakan soal yang kuanggap menarik dan, kau tahu sendiri. Jadi aku memilih nomor 45, karena aku lahir tanggal 4 Mei. Dan saat aku melihat soalnya...

 _Seorang polisi telah menangkap seorang mantan anggota tim jahat 4 hari yang lalu._

 _WADUH, ini aku ya?_

"Whi-Two—"

"Shhhh!"

'Ya sudah...'

 _A police had captured an ex-member of evil team 4 days ago._

Y's POV

 _Berbicara dengan kawan akan membuatmu lebih sehat_

'Aku harap Xavier membaca soal ini dan sadar,' pikirku setelah aku melihat soal nomor 44. Lalu aku menjawabnya.

 _Talking with friend will make you healthier_

X's POV

"Eh? Mengapa ada soal seperti ini?" Aku mengerjakan nomor 44, dan aku menemukan soal ini.

 _Berbicara dengan kawan akan membuatmu lebih sehat_

Dan hal berikutnya yang tedengar di telingaku adalah suara tertawaan. Entah dari siapa.

Ruby's POV

"Soal apa ini?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku melihat soal yang tak tercetak sempurna, menghilangkan beberapa katanya. Soalnya...

 _Jang...hong, kalau kau berbo... panjang._

Aku putuskan aku akan bertanya pada Sapph.

"Sapph..." yang kupanggil menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Soal nomor 31 rusak cetakannya. Bisa bacakan soalnya?" tanyaku. Sapph mengangguk dan mulai membaca.

 _Jangan berbohong, kalau kau berbohong, hidungmu akan menjadi panjang._

 _Soal apa ini... Dan aku melihat Sapph tersenyum sendiri._

"Sapph, kenapa?" tanyaku.

Sapphire's POV

 _Hehehehe... kapok kan sekarang..._

"Hmmm... tak ada apa-apa," kataku. Lalu aku menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

 _Don't lie, if you lie, your nose will be long.  
_

'Semoga kau sadar, _prissy_!"

Cheren's POV

"Selesai!" seperti biasa, aku menyelesaikannya dalam waktu cepat. Harus cepat dan tepat karena aku masih memiliki proyek untuk kukerjakan.

"Wah, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Bianca. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku susah melihat, kertasnya sudah kabu—"

"Pakai ini," aku memberikannya kacamata. Aku tahu dia sudah rabun, hanya entah kenapa dia tak bisa melihat gejalanya dengan jelas.

Bianca's POV

 _Ahh... Cheren, kau tak perlu merepotkan..._

"Terima kasih, Cheren..." lalu aku mencoba kacamatanya.

"Bagaimana? Terlihat jelas tidak?" tanya Cheren. Aku mengangguk dan melihat soal berikutnya.

 _Teman terbaik selalu membantu walau dalam diam._

Aku langsung menulis jawabannya.

 _The best friend always help even though just in silence._

Lalu aku tersenyum pada laki-laki yang sekarang sedang mengolah data dari pelajaran kimia tadi.

Blue's POV

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehe..." aku tertawa melihat soal luar biasa dan indah itu.

"Hei, ini ujian, bukan acara tertawa," kata Green.

"Tee-hee, nomor tujuh,"

Aku melihat Green terkejut setelah melihat soal yang kumaksud.

"Kau tidak bermaksud..." tanya Green.

"Tee-hee, kemarin, aku bertemu Bu Mary..."

 _Flashback..._

" _Bu Mary!" seruku saat aku melihat Bu Mary keluar dari kantor radionya._

" _Eh, Blue. Ada apa?" tanya Bu Mary._

" _Tolong ibu tanyakan pada murid-murid tentang warna merah. Ini untuk survei kelas yang akan kutempelkan di mading sekolah," kataku. Bu Mary terlihat berpikir, lalu..._

" _Hmmm... sepertinya aku tahu rencanamu yang sebenarnya. Oke, aku setuju. Akan kuberi tahu hasilnya besok saat ibu siaran," kata Bu Mary._

" _Terima kasih, Bu Mary!" lalu aku langsung lari._

 _Flashback end_

"Sudah kukira, dasar kau gadis si**an," kata Green.

"Tapi sukses kan? Sepertinya hanya sedikit yang sadar kalau ini ideku, dan sedikit itu artinya kau saja, Green," kataku sambil tersenyum

"Terserah, gadis si**an. Aku ingin menyelesaikan soal-soal si**an ini," kata Green.

"Oke!" lalu aku melihat soalnya.

 _Merah dan kuning adalah warna cerah._

 _Ihiirrrr_...

 _Red and Yellow are bright colors._

Yellow's POV

Oke, sekarang aku dalam dilema.

 _Aduh... Kak Red memperhatikan soal itu tidak ya? Aku harap aku punya kekuatan untuk menjawab soal itu. Dan kalau Kak Red tahu jawabanku, kuharap dia tidak menertawakanku dan mempermalukanku. Aku harap soal ini bisa mencurahkan isi hatiku pada Kak Red. Kuharap—_

"Hei, Yellow. Ada yang aneh,"

Ada yang memanggilku. Aku melihat sekitar dan aku melihat Kak Red yang tersenyum. Ternyata dia yang memanggilku.

"Eh? Kak Red? Aneh apanya?" tanyaku.

"Tentang soal yang kau tunjukkan padaku tadi. Kenapa semuanya mengarah pada warna merah?" tanya Kak Red.

 _Kak Red sadar ternyata. Tapi hanya sadar tentang warnanya saja?_

"Itu yang membuatku bingung..." pipi, sudah! Jangan memerah terus!

"Yellow, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

 _TAMBAH MERAH!_

Red's POV

Hmmm... jangan-jangan soal ini sedikit-sedikit menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu...

Soal ini membuat Yellow malu setengah mati. Dia mulai menulis jawabannya. Dia menutup lembar jawabannya, jadi aku tak bisa melihat jawabannya.

Aku juga tak mau menyontek jawabannya.

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawabnya juga. Aku melihat soalnya lagi.

 _Saya suka merah. Saya butuh merah. Saya ingin merah. Saya cinta merah._

Jawabanku adalah...

 _I like red. I need red. I want red. I love red._

Mengapa perasaan ini jadi tidak enak dan mengganjal ya? Dan mengapa aku mendengar seperti ada suara orang tertawa? Soal ini hanya tentang warna, tapi mengapa ini isinya seperti ... seperti ...

Eh? Lembar jawabnya Yellow terlihat? Mungkin aku akan melihatnya sedikit. Yang terlihat hanya bagian terakhirnya.

 _... love Red-san_

Eh?

Yellow's POV

Mengapa Kak Red punya tatapan aneh ke arahku? Jangan-jangan...

Aku melihat arah tatapannya, dan ternyata, _dia melihat jawabanku!_

"AHHH! KAK RED! Kau melihat jawabanku ya?" tanyaku.

"Eh... ? Ti-tidak... Aku tidak melihat jawaban..." lalu Kak Red terdiam, menundukkan kepala, dan...

"Maaf, Yellow. Aku hanya penasaran. Tapi sebenarnya..."

"Hmm?"

"Bukannya itu jawabannya salah?" tanya Kak Red. _Salah?_

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku.

"Bukannya itu artinya berbeda? Di sana kau menerjemahkan kalau kau mencintaiku," kata Kak Red. Aku melihat jawabanku.

 _I like Red-san. I need Red-san. I want Red-san. I love Red-san_

"Mana yang salah? Ini benar ka..." aku melihat Kak Red tersenyum. Dan pada saat itulah...

 _Aku baru sadar apa yang kutulis._

Pipiku langsung memerah bagaikan kebakaran hutan. Dan Kak Red sedikit tertawa.

"Ahhh, entah kenapa kalau kau tersipu malah tambah manis. Sayang tidak ada soal di sini yang bisa membalas soal nomor tujuh... errr... tunggu dulu..."

Red's POV

Aku melihat soal terakhir. Sepertinya soal ini yang menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

 _Ternyata, pertanyaanku berbalas..._

 _Saya suka kuning. Saya butuh kuning. Saya ingin kuning. Saya cinta kuning._

Aku tersenyum, dan memanggil Yellow.

"Hei, Yellow. Coba kau lihat soal terakhir," kataku.

"Eh? Soal terakhir? Mengapa?" tanyanya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Lihat saja," kataku.

Yellow's POV

Aku melihat soal terakhir dan akhirnya aku sadar apa maksudnya Kak Red. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum senang dan melihat Kak Red yang ternyata juga tersenyum padaku.

 _Kami hanya saling tatap dan tersenyum selama... entah. Aku tak peduli. Selama aku dan Kak Red bahagia karena ini... sampai..._

"Yellow, kapan kau menjawab pertanyaan itu? Waktunya akan habis sebentar lagi," kata Kak Red.

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku harus menuliskannya sekarang!" seruku. Lalu akhirnya aku menulis jawaban untuk soal itu.

 _I like Yellow. I need Yellow. I want Yellow. I love Yellow._

"Sudah!" seruku.

"Bagus. Sekarang mari lanjutkan," kata Kak Red, eh?

"Melanjutkan apa?" tanyaku. Kak Red hanya terkekeh.

"Ya... tadi," katanya.

Kami tertawa kecil agak lama, lalu kami melanjutkan acara kami.

 _Stare and smile each other... in purity of..._

 _... inikah cinta? Pikir Red._

 **Huuuhhh... paling tidak Red selangkah untuk keluar dari kebudohan cintanya. Dan saat akhirnya kebodohannya pergi, sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi.**

 **Sepertinya mereka sudah saling memahami.**

 **Oke, itulah yang terjadi pada hari Kamis pada tes itu. Besok, akan lebih luar biasa.**

Bocoran, gen.

 **RWD, keluar.**


	6. Biologi

**Sabtu, Biologi**

Yellow's POV

Kak Red punya ide bagus kemarin, dan aku suka untuk mendengarkannya. Idenya disampaikan kemarin.

 _Flashback on_

" _Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau besok kita belajar di rumahku?" tanya Kak Red._

" _Wah, ide yang bagus!" seru Kak Blue._

" _Hmmm... tak ada salahnya juga," kata Kak Green. Lalu semuanya melihat ke arahku. Mereka menatapku dengan penuh harap aku juga bisa, dan yang paling jelas adalah, Kak Blue._

" _Aku bisa sih... kapan?" semuanya terdiam, lalu semuanya tertawa., termasuk Kak Red._

" _Ken-kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanyaku. Kak Red langsung mengingatkanku._

" _Yellow, aku sudah bilang besok. Kau kurang air ya? Ini, kau boleh minum airku," langsung dia menyodorkanku butol minumnya yang masih tersisia setengah. Lalu tiba-tiba Blue berbisik dari belakang._

" _Cie Yellow... dapat ciuman tak langsung dari Kak Reeeee...ddd... Tee-hee..." lalu setelah dia pergi, aku baru sadar._

' _Menerima itu atau mati kahausan?'_

 _Aku memilih menerima ciuman tak langsung dari Kak Red, kuminum airnya._

 _Flashback off_

Dan akhirnya aku berjalan ke rumahnya Kak Red, sendirian dengan Dodrio-ku. Tentunya dengan buku biologi dan alat tulisnya. Aku masih ingat kalau yang akan kita pelajari hari ini tentang genetika.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya aku sampai ke rumahnya Kak Red.

"Kak Red, ini aku, Yellow," panggilku sambil mengetuk pintu. Lalu pintunya terbuka dan memunculkan seorang _pangeran yang telah kutunggu-tunggu keluar dari istananya._

"Eh, Yellow? Selamat datang! Ayo masuk," katanya sambil menggiringku masuk ke dalam.

Kami langsung berjalan ke ruangannya Kak Red. Aku sudah terbiasa ke sana karena kamarnya Kak Red biasa-biasa saja, seperti bisa didatangi siapa saja. Namun saat kami di sana, kamarnya ternyata kosong. Itu membuatku heran.

"Eh, Kak Green dan Kak Blue kemana?" tanyaku

"Sayangnya, Green punya penantang jadi dia harus melawannya di Gym. Blue baru saja menelepon kalau dia pergi ke Kepulauan Sevii untuk bertemu orang tuanya lagi. Orang tuanya yang mengajakanya jadi dia tak bisa menolak. Jadi... ya, hanya kita berdua..."

Red's POV

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba pipiku jadi memerah?_

"Kak Red, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan genetika?" tanya Yellow.

"Eh? Permainan apa?" tanyaku. Yellow tersenyum.

"Tebak Goldar!" seruku.

 _Waduh, mati aku... aku kan payah di permainan itu..._

"Hmm... Yellow, bisakah kita ganti..." aku lihat Yellow dengan wajah penuh harap. Lalu aku tersenyum dan menepuk kepala kecilnya.

"Oke, oke. Kau menang kali ini, Yellow. Da aku akan bersiap-siap kalah kali ini," kataku.

"Hihihihi... oke. Aku yang pertama. Ayah bergolongan darah O, ibu juga O. Seberapa mungkin anaknya bergolongan darah A heterozigot?" tanya Yellow.

Waktunya memakai kekuatan otakku.

 _Pikir... pikir Red! Jangan kalah dengan Yellow!_

"Hmm... 0%?" tanyaku. Yellow tersenyum cerah.

"Kau benar, Kak Red!" seru Yellow. Aku benar?

"Wah... padahal aku hanya mengira-ngira. Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku. Lalu Yellow menyiapkan kertas dan pensilnya, membuat kotak dan dituliskan sesuatu yang bernama gen golongan darah.

"Oke, jadi golongan darah O hanya punya gen O. Jika 2 orang dengan gen O bertemu, hasilnya hanya O. Begitu, Kak Red," kata Yellow meyakinkan.

"Hmmm... akan kucoba. Jika ada ayah dengan golongan darah B homozigot dengan ibu O, apa golongan darah anaknya?" tanyaku. Yellow langsung menggambarkan kotak itu lagi dan menunjukkan hasilnya.

"100% B heterozigot," kata Yellow.

"Wah, kau cepat sekali," kataku.

"Ya, ketika kau rajin berlatih, aku rajin mengulang pelajaran, jadi aku bisa ingat pelajarannya," kata Yellow.

"Rasanya seharusnya aku belajar denganmu lebih lama saja, hehehe..." kataku.

Yellow's POV

 _Kak Red... benarkah yang kau katakan itu tadi... kalau benar... bisa jadi belajar sambil kencan..._

"Yellow, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kak Red, yang tiba-tiba mengembalikanku dari dunia khayalanku.

"Ehhh... Kak Red... ya-iya. Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan belajarnya?" tanyaku. Kak Red mengangguk.

Neutral POV

Akhirnya Red dan Yellow melanjutkan proses belajar mereka dengan melanjutkan permainan tebak golongan darah itu.

"Ayah bergolongan darah AB, dan ibu bergolongan B heterozigot, seberapa mungkin anaknya adalah AB?" tanya Yellow.

"25%" kata Red.

"Kau benar, Kak Red!" seru Yellow.

"Ayah bergolongan darah B homozigot dan ibu bergolongan A heterozigot. Seberapa mungkin anaknya bergolongan B homozigot?" tanya Red.

"50%" kata Yellow.

"Benar, Yellow," kata Red.

"Ayah bergolongan darah AB dan ibu bergolongan A homozigot. Apa saja golongan darah anaknya yang mungkin dan berapa persenkah?" tanya Yellow.

"A homozigot 50%, dan AB 50%," kata Red.

"Kau benar, Kak Red!" seru Yellow.

Sementara itu, di luar kamar Red, di rumahnya Blue, semua Dexholder berkumpul untuk menenton acara nonton bareng paling luar biasa di hidup mereka, melebihi Piala Dunia atau Olimpiade. Ini adalah siaran langsung dari...

 **BELAJAR KELOMPOKNYA RED DAN YELLOW**

"Blue, apa menurutmu ini tidak berlebihan?" tanya Green.

"Ho, kau tak tahu? Saat mereka mencapai pertanyaan terakhir dan itu berhubungan dengan golongan darah mereka, pasti mereka berdua akan langsung sadar. Tee-hee," kata Blue.

"Gadis si**an..." kata Green.

"Lihat, Ruby! Mereka saja sadar kalau besok anak kita pasti O!" seru Sapphire.

"Kau tak perlu ingatkan itu, Sapph..." kata Ruby, langsung tutup muka kalau membayangkan dia menjadi ayah dari anak-anaknya Sapphire.

Gold sedang memperhatikan video itu, dan Silver. Dia terlihat lebih diam dari sebelumnya. Bahkan saat Green berkata "Gadis si**an", dia tidak merespon, padahal biasanya dia akan langsung memelototi Green.

"Sil, ada apa?" tanya Gold. Silver masih saja diam. Lalu Gold berputar-putar mengelilingi Silver, mencoba mendapatkan wangsit dari apa yang dipikirkan Silver.

"Coba kutebak, perempuan dari kelas sebelah kan?" tanya Gold. Silver hanya berkedip. Lalu...

"Aku ingin ke toilet," kata Silver, dan karena dia bisa dibilang "saudara"nya Blue, dia tahu dimana toiletnya.

"Aku heran dengan Silver. Dia lebih pendiam dari biasanya," kata Gold.

"Gadis dari kelas sebelah, maksudnya siapa, Gold?" anya Crystal.

"Eh, ternyata si _gadis seriusnya kebablasan_ ini juga ingin tahu ya?" goda Gold sebelum kaki Crystal siap dalam posisi menyerang.

"Katakan saja," ketus Crystal.

"Iya, iya. Tak perlu pakai marah. Ya, katanya, Silver sedang dekat _sama_ orang dari kelas sebelah. Namanya kalau tidak salah itu si L—"

DAN GOLD MENDAPATKAN LEMPARAN SEPATU DARI SILVER!

"L, siapa?" tanya Crystal.

"Pindah saja, nanti Silver melempar sepatu yang satunya..." lalu Gold dan Crystal pergi dari tempat itu.

Sementara itu, Diamond sedang berpikir.

'Golongan darahnya Nona dan Pearl apa ya?' tanya Diamond dalam pikirannya. Dari dexholder Sinnoh, hanya golongan darahnya yang diketahui, yaitu A.

'Kalau dari sikapnya, mungkin Pearl itu O, dan Nona itu AB. Tapi kalau tak ada tes, sama saja itu hanya spekulasi...' pikir Diamond.

Kembali ke Red dan Yellow. Mereka hampir menyelesaikan permainannya. Pertanyaannya ditanyakan oleh Red sekarang.

Red's POV

"Ada ayah bergolongan darah O, dan ibu bergolongan darah A homozigot. Golongan darah apakah yang mungkin untuk anak-anaknya?" tanyaku.

"Hmmm..." Yellow terlihat sedikit memerah sambil menulis kotak itu, dan akhirnya...

"A heterozigot 100%," kata Yellow. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Sayangnya, kita tak tahu kau ini A homozigot atau A heterozigot. Kalau kau homozigot, itu hasilnya. Kalau heterozigot, bisa jadi golongan darah O muncul," kataku. Yellow hanya mengangguk.

"Kau benar sih, aku tak tahu apakah aku homozigot atau heterozigot. Aku tak punya saudara dan orang tua, pamanku tak tahu juga apa golongan darahnya. Jadi..."

Tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk di Pokegear-nya Yellow.

Yellow's POV

"Sebentar, Kak Red," kataku. Lalu aku melihat pesannya.

Dari: Blue

Kalau kau ingin tahu kau homozigot atau heterozigot, kenapa kau tidak menikahi Red saja? :v _Good luck, Yellow. Go get Red!_

 _Keringat dingin langsung mengucur dari dahiku. Jantungku seperti seismograf saat gempa 10 skala Richter, napasku seperti tak terkontrol, dan rasanya aku ingin menyemburkan Semburan Beautifly dari perutku._

"Yellow, kau tidak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba ada yang memanggiku sambil memegang dahiku. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Dan justru dengan melihat wajahnya, membuatku makin panas.

"Wah, kau panas! Akan kuambilkan kompres!" seru Kak Red, dan aku seperti tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi untunglah sebelum Kak Red keluar dari kamarnya,

"Kak Red, tak usah!" seruku. Membuat Kak Red hanya terdiam di sana. Aku hanya langsung menutup mulutku. Kak Red terlihat mendekat, dan hanya memasang senyumannya saja.

"Kau hanya gugup ya?" tanya Kak Red. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengangguk.

Red's POV

Aku melihat Pokegear-nya yang masih menyala. Aku penasaran dengan isinya karena itulah yang membuatnya gugup.

"Yellow, boleh kulihat?" sambil menunjuk Pokegear-nya. Yellow langsung sadar dan menutup Pokegear-nya.

"Maaf..." katanya sambil menutup wajahnya lagi.

"Hehehe... maaf, kalau aku ingin lihat Pokegear-mu. Kau tahu? Aku dapat pesan dari Blue," kataku. Lalu aku membuka pesannya, dan membiarkan Yellow melihatnya.

Dari: Blue

Kalau kau ingin tahu Yellow itu A homozigot atau heterozigot, kenapa kau tidak menikahinya saja? :v

Yellow terlihat syok. Lalu kami saling pandang dan dalam pikiran kami, memikirkan hal yang sama.

 _It must be Blue's plan..._

"Ya, sepertinya Blue menjebak kita kali ini. Dan saat kita tahu, itu sudah terlambat," kataku.

"Kau benar, Kak Red. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu padanya," kata Yellow.

"Tak usah," kataku. Yellow bertambah heran lagi.

"Eh? Mengapa?" tanya Yellow.

"Kau ingat kemarin?" tanyaku. Yellow terlihat berusaha mengingat hal yang terjadi kemarin.

"Saat itu, aku sengaja melakukannya, memberikan botolnya padamu yang mana beberapa menit yang lalu kupakai minum. Lalu saat Blue berbisik padamu,..." kataku, lalu aku hanya tersenyum saja. Menunggu Yellow sadar.

Yellow's POV

 _APAAAAAAA...?! Kak Red sengaja? Berarti Kak Red... Kak Reeeeedddd..._

Wajahku tambah memerah, jantungku tambah tidak terkendali, begitu pula napasku. Dan aku tak yakin bisa menahan ledakan pada perutku darena Beautifly yang menumpuk. Dan karena aku tak bisa lagi menutupi rahasiaku di depannya, kulepaskan semuanya dalam satu ledakan.

"KAAAKKK RREEEEEEEDDDDD!"

Neutral POV

 _Sebuah pelukan yang erat dipakai Yellow untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dan hanya ada satu target pelukan saat itu, yaitu Red. Red yang dari tadi tersenyum awalnya sedikit syok, namun akhirnya membalas pelukan itu, dan juga mempereratnya._

" _Maaf, dari dulu aku tak tahu perasaanmu, Yellow..." kata Red_

 _Dan keduanya kembali dalam pelukan itu, membiarkan mereka berdua melebur jadi satu._

Sementara itu, dexholder yang lain langsung bersorak karena mengetahui misinya berhasil. Dan yang paling senang adalah Blue.

"Fiuh, akhirnya, misiku selesai juga. Red dan Yellow, duduk di kamarnya Red. P-E-L-U-K-A-N," kata Blue.

"Gadis si**an," kata Green, dan dibalas pelototan Silver, seperti biasa. Dan Blue sudah menulis bagian terakhir dari misinya.

 _LAST MISSION: MAKE IT OFFICIAL_

 **A, B, AB, O. Yellow itu A, Red itu O. Digabung jadi AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO :v**

 **Bercanda**

 **Intinya, Red sudah sadar perasaannya Yellow sekarang. Sekarang tinggal misi penyatuan saja.**

Bocoran, besok hari Minggu :v

 **RWD, keluar.**


	7. Pelajaran Hidup

**Minggu, Pelajaran Hidup (atau apapun itu namanya)**

Yellow's POV

Ini dimulai saat aku terbangun dari tidurku, masih terngiang-ngiang apa yang terjadi kemarin. Saat dimana aku tahu Kak Red memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Untuk itu, aku berkonsultasi dengan Pokemon setiaku, Chuchu.

"Chuchu, bangun, ini sudah pagi," kataku. Chuchu akhirnya terbangun dan meregangkan badan kecilnya. Lalu dia menatapku dengan attapan penuh tanya. Langsung saja kutempelkan tanganku ke kepalanya, mentransfer isi pikiranku padanya.

Chuchu hanya tersenyum saat itu, dan berkata bahwa akan ada waktu dimana aku dan Kak Red akan mengetahui semuanya. Dan waktunya sangat dekat. Lalu dia meintaku untuk pergi ke tempat latihan biasa Kak Red.

"Baiklah. Aku tahu kau juga ingin bertemu Pika," dia mengangguk. Aku iri dengannya karena Pika dan Chuchu sudah menjadi suami istri, dalam arti yang Pokemon-is, dan sudah memiliki anak. Sedangkn aku dan Kak Red...

 _Sudah! Bukan waktunya bersedih! Inilah saatnya untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kak Red!_

Akhirnya, aku mempersiapkan diri dan peralatanku dan siap pergi.

Red's POV

Ahhh... akhirnya aku bisa latihan lagi. Berlatih dengan Pokemon itu penting, membuat tubuh sehat, juga bisa menjaga persahabatan antara aku dan Pokemonku. Dan kali ini, aku akan berlatih dengan Pika.

"Pika, kau siap untuk jadi lebih kuat hari ini?" tanyaku. Pikachuku hanya mengangguk, namun dari raut wajahnya, terlihat kalau dia tak sabar, sama sepertiku.

"Oke, ayo kita mu—"

 _Tiba-tiba, ada hembusan angin yang cukup kencang, membuatku bingung._

"Pika, kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku. Pika hanya menggeleng. Angin itu terus bertiup, dan menggoyangkan rumput-rumput yang ada di sana, mengingatkanku akan sesuatu.

 _Hembusan itu... meniup angin dengan lembut, beberapa terbang dan mengenai pipiku, terbelai dengan lembut bagaikan..._

Yellow's POV

Aku heran kenapa tadi ada angin yang cukup kencang saat aku sudah beberapa saat keluar dari rumah. Aku melihat sekitar, dan semuanya juga tertiup.

"Hmmm... cuacanya cerah. Mungkin hanya angin biasa," kataku, setelah mendongak ke atas untuk memeriksa langit. Lalu aku putuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalananku ke tempat latihannya Kak Red.

Red's POV

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak berlatih. Entah mengapa angin ini mengingatkanku akan sesuatu. Kemudian, aku mendengarkan suara panggilan dari dalam hutan.

"Kak Red!"

 _Dan perasaan itu datang lagi. Sepertinya aku tahu dari mana imajinasi rumput bergoyang itu berasal. Dan untungnya, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan._

"Hei, Yellow. Ada apa?" tanyaku. Yellow duduk di sampingku dan menjawab sambil memandangku.

"Ya... aku ingin melihatmu berlatih. Tapi kenapa kau tidak berlatih?" tanyanya.

"Hmmm... sebenarnya aku ingin berlatih, sampai tiba-tiba ada angin yang bertiup yang membuatku memikirkan sesuatu sampai sekarang..." kataku.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Yellow, heran.

"Entah. Saat angin bertiup, membuat rumputnya bergoyang, dan itu mengingatkanku akan..."

 _Si**! Mengapa pipiku merah sekarang?_

"Kak Red tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yellow, terlihat khawatir. Akupun langsung sadar.

"Maaf, aku pasti melamun lagi, hehehe..." kataku.

"Tadi aku juga merasakan angin," kata Yellow. Aku sedikit kaget.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku. Yellow mengangguk.

"Aku melihat sekitar dan atas, dan cuacanya seperti cerah saja," kata Yellow.

"Ya... sepertinya kita lebih baik menikmati pemandangan saja," kataku. Manusia di sampingku hanya mengangguk saja, dan akhirnya melepaskan Chuchu dari Pokeball-nya, dan bersama Pika berlarian ke suatu tempat.

Yellow's POV

 _Yang kulihat saat ini adalah langit yang cerah, angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi, sungai yang mengalir, pohon yang daunnya ada yang terbang, dan Kak Red._

 _Dia tampak damai melihat langit. Lalu tiba-tiba dia memandangku dengan pandangan menyejukkan. Aku juga hanya memandangnya saja._

 _Selama itu, yang kami lakukan di bawah pohon itu hanya saling memandang. Lalu tiba-tiba Kak Red bertanya._

"Yellow, boleh kuceritakan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu boleh, Kak Red," kataku.

"Tentang rumput yang bergoyang itu... Sebenarnya..." tiba-tiba Kak Red berhenti bicara.

"Ada apa. Kak Red?" tanyaku. Lalu...

"Hehehe... maaf, sebenarnya aku membayangkan rambutku saat aku melihat rumput itu, hehehe..." katanya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Hehehe, tak apa-apa, Kak Red. Wajar kok..." kataku. Walaupun...

 _Kak Red membayangkan rambutku?_

"Ya, aku ingat saat aku masih berpikir kau laki-laki. Betapa bodohnya aku sampai aku tak sadar kalau kau adalah perempuan yang sama dengan perempuan yang kutolong saat itu," katanya sambil mengingat kejadian Dratini itu.

"Hehehe, aku minta maaf, Yellow. Aku seharusnya lebih peka terhadapmu," katanya. Pipiku hanya bisa memerah dan tak bisa kuhentikan.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Kak Red. Sebenarnya aku ingn bertemu denganmu, tapi aku terlalu malu, jadi aku harus jadi laki-laki agar aku bisa melihatmu," kataku, dengan nada agak sedih. Aku menunduk dan merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa-apa, Yellow," katanya dan...

 _...sambil memelukku..._

 _Aku dan Kak Red akhirnya berpelukan... itu bukan hal yang bisa kutahan. Jadi aku mempererat pelukannya, dan Kak Red melakukan hal yang sama._

" _I lkie you... Yellow..."_

 _Apa tadi Kak Red mengatakan itu?_

"Kak Red?" tanyaku sambil sedikit melonggarkan pelukan kami untuk mengambil napas.

"Ya?" tanyanya.

"Apa benar yang kau katakan tadi?" tanyaku. Kak Red hanya mengangguk.

"Bahkan, kalau bisa lebih jauh, sebenarnya kaulah jawabannya," katanya.

"Jawaban apa?" tanyaku, bingung.

"Kau pernah berkata, 'Coba lihat dari dalam hatimu. Siapa orang yang pernah membuat hatimu gembira melebihi orang lain? Mungkin itu orang yang akan kaucintai, cepat atau lambat,'. Ternyata jawabannya ada di pelukanku sekarang," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kak Red..."

" _Yellow, I like you,"_ lalu dia memelukku lagi.

 _Kami hanya berpelukan lagi selama yang kami mau. Kami sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dan tepat sebelum aku tertidur, aku akhirnya bisa membalas Kak Red._

" _Red-san... I like you too..."_

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Blue's POV

"Dimana keua orang itu ya?" tanyaku. Aku sedang berkeliling Hutan Viridian untuk mencari Red dan Yellow. Aku baru saja menemukan film bagus dan ingin mengajak mereka berdua.

 _Tapi sepertinya aku tak perlu mengajak mereka..._

Aku menemukan mereka, tertidur di bawah pohon bersama. Langsung aku mengambil kameraku dan memotret fenomena alam paling menakjubkan ini.

"Tee-hee, sepertinya misiku berhasil..." kataku sambil meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara.

Beberapa jam kemudian... lagi...

Red's POV

Aku terbangun lebih dahulu. Melihat Yellow ada di pundakku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Aku melihat langit dan ternyata sudah sore. Waktunya pulang.

Kubopong Yellow ke rumahnya. Saat sampai ke rumahnya, aku langsung membawanya ke kamarnya. Kubaringkan dia perlahan agar dia tidak kaget. Dan di saat terakhir...

 _Aku memberikan kecupan kecil di dahinya._

" _Good night, my Yellow..."_

Dan aku bergegas pulang. Bersiap untuk sekolah dan kehidupan besok.

Keesokan harinya...

Neutral POV

"Selamat pagi, Kak Red!" seru Yellow, masuk ruang kelas.

"Pagi, Yellow. Bagaimana tidurmu? Pulas?" tanya Red. Yellow mengangguk senang. Lalu dia duduk di sampingku, dan siklus belajar dimulai lagi.

 _Namun Red dan Yellow melakukannya bersama._

 **Pelajaran yang dapat diperoleh adalah Red ditambah Yellow sama dengan kesempurnaan cinta (ini teorinya siapa?)**

 **Sekian untuk IPS kali ini, kalau masih belum paham, silakan tanya Blue sendiri.**

 **RWD, keluar, bersiap untuk proyek berikutnya.**


End file.
